The ROBLOX Movie
by OverThrashZ
Summary: Heavily based on The LEGO Movie, minus the lego. A young man named Blue is unexpectedly thrown into a life of mystery, excitement and adventure, he and his three best friends are faced with a tough plot to foil and are unsure as to where to start! How will they save the universe, let alone Robloxia, in time for Medieval Monday? (Rated K for ROBLOX-style violence and weird humour)
1. Prologue: Fighting Evil with Evil!

**[3 1/2 YEARS AGO]**

Across fiery pits and over volcanoes with shadows that appeared to go on forever, toward a bridge leading to one of the most dangerous locations known to exist, marched what appeared to be a thousand angry robots, lead by one man.

This man had a terrifying blood-red cape attatched to his glowing-blue armour, extensive boots that could raise him to 20 feet higher than his average height, a detachable helmet containing cannons filled to the brim with smoking and blazing fire, bursting out in sparks all around him. He had a menacing grin plastered onto his face as his robot minions followed him to the edge of Robloxia.

From inside the volcano, however, three men awaited this fierce army. Two brave knights, covered from head to toe in supposedly-impenetrable armour, standing beside a hooded figure. Red, gleaming eyes shone from beneath a hood that was as black as the night, matching the rest of his attire.

Believe it or not, this man was the grandson of Satan himself, known as Shadow by his family and Hauntair by everyone else. He controlled all of the evil in the universe and was one of the most powerful beings alive - or so he thought.

He spun around on his heel, and, glaring intensely at the great, black gate, whispered, "He is coming - prepare your ####."  
One of the knights turned to him in confusion, saying, "Prepare our what? What you just said was hashtags..."

Suddenly, the door burst open, smoke flew straight into the faces of Shadow and the two knights, the giant man and his robot legion continuously walked forward, not looking back.

"Mwahaha, well hello there, Hauntair!" he bellowed, laughing devilishly.  
"Giganto..." Shadow snarled aggressively.  
"I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!" the man responded, squinting as an attempt to be intimidating.  
"Yes but Lord Builderman doesn't have a very nice ring to it, does it?" Shadow grinned.

"Let me put it this way, Hauntair, say Giganto one more time and I will destroy you!"  
"But you cannot destroy me, for I am immortal! I have all of the power in the world... and you have NOTHING, Giganto!"

Suddenly, a burning lazar hit Shadow directly in the chest, knocking him backwards and causing him to gasp for air.

"I warned you not to call me Giganto. Now you have been cursed! From now-on, you will be restricted to speaking very rarely! You may only speak in dire situations, and any other time you will be unable to even breath out loud! How does it feel, devil, to be cursed by your own kind?" Lord Builderman laughed again.

"You will not be in power for much longer, Lord Builderman... I swear it..." Shadow groaned.  
"I wouldn't be so sure, old friend... for now I have-" Lord Builderman chuckled as he stepped up onto a platform. He stopped speaking in mid-phrase in order to open up a large golden crate, as soon as he did, a bright white light shone right into his eyes, almost blinding him, but nonetheless he reached into the crate and pulled out a large stopwatch, with a strap around it to allow someone to wear the stopwatch like a stethoscope.

"THE BETA STOPWATCH!" he roared, placing the stopwatch's ring around his neck.

"Argh, I can already sense the power of time surging within the watch..." he began, and then turned to the robots to continue, "CAN YOU FEEL ME?!"

One of the robots who was picking up the empty crate replied, **"I CAN FEEL YOU SIR."**

Lord Builderman and his robot army began to walk away, but suddenly, Shadow yelled, "Wait! There is a prophecy..."  
"Oh, now there's a prophecy, too?!" Lord Builderman rolled his eyes.  
"About the Lost Morph Magic..." Shadow whispered.  
"Ah yes, the supposed last Morph Machine, the one and only remaining in existence, lost deep underground and never to be seen again!" Lord Builderman sighed.

Out of nowhere, Shadow quickly arose onto his feet and sparkles of red light beamed out of his eyes from every possible direction. Even Lord Builderman flinched at this, somewhat afraid that he was about to be attacked.

"Legend tells it," he began to whisper as if he was in pain, "That some time in the future, a young girl or boy, a talented one with a face like a chew toy, will make the Lost Morph Machine found, from it's hiding refuge, underground, this special one will thwart the beta stopwatch and save the realms, and will be the most powerful, most extraordinary, most incredible person of all times, all of this is true, because it rhymes."

As soon as he was done, Lord Builderman pinched himself between the eyes and sighed again, saying, "Oh, wow, that was a great, inspirational prophecy, which you MADE UP!"

Infuriated by what he had just heard, Shadow spun around once more on his heel and shouted back, "BITE ME!"

Unfortunately, he was met with a hard-boot to the face, and was kicked far off of the cliff, falling into apparent oblivion.

"A special one? What a bunch of hippy... dippy... BALONEY," Lord Builderman growled, turning around and marching out of the volcano. His robots slightly cowered at the sound of his angry voice, but followed him outside nevertheless.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Yes, you've probably noticed already that this is HEAVILY-based on the Lego Movie, and all rights and credits for anything based on it that I use go to the creators of it, but I published this as a ROBLOX fanfiction as despite the plotline inspiration, this story has literally NOTHING to do with Lego, this is the ROBLOX Movie, and if you want to be just like the special one-to-be, then perhaps you should stay tuned for more. ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **[NEXT TIME] We delve into the life of the man we've all been looking forward to meeting, but who is he...?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Out of Bounds?

An alarm burst into an array of loud screeching noises, bed-sheets were flung angrily over it and a young man arose from his bed in his pyjamas. He stretched quickly and laughed, looking forward to his day ahead. He showered, dressed and ate breakfast, then he sat down and watched some friday-morning-TV. Immediately, the television flicked onto a channel showing a live interview between two people, one of them being President Builderman, one being a young lady whom this man was very familiar with.

"So, President Builderman, what's your opinion on the removal of TIX for ROBLOX Online?" the girl smiled, the camera panning to show her face.  
"It's been a long time since that happened," President Builderman laughed, "But I wasn't particularly happy, as it happens. TIX was one of the core themes of ROBLOX, it gave the less-lucky people an opportunity to earn something without having to spend real money on it, or without using morphs."

"I thought all morph machines were lost in 2015... does that mean you DO believe in the prophecy?" the girl asked.  
"Hah, no! You must be joking. Prophecies are a bunch of rubbish!" he smirked.

The man watching the TV wasn't bothered one bit by what President Builderman was saying, he was too busy focusing on the woman giving the interview.

Her name was Emily, and to call her the girl of this man's dreams was an understatement. Unlike himself, she owned a lot of Robux, and of course used it to her every advantage. Not that she wasn't beautiful already, but this simply made her twelve times as more so.

As the man began to daydream about this girl, he turned his head, and saw the time. It was 7:30AM, and he was already late for school.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, rushing to put his correct clothes on. Unfortunately, he was a poor man, with no robux, and was living in a flat with approximately 30 other people. He had three options of clothing, and they weren't very popular. Deciding based on the relevance to his personality, he put on some plain black jeans and a Black Jacket, with a Blue Guitar Tee-shirt beneath it. He put on a pair of white trainers and combed his hair in his usual way.

"Just another normal day in the life of Blue!" he told himself as he prepared for school. He grabbed a small backpack and jogged out of the flat, making his way to school as quick as possible. He passed by many people, with and without Robux, half of them looked just like him!

Eventually, he found himself in a beat-up car that he was told to stay away from a while ago.

He had no idea why he was desperate to use it, but it was already 8:03AM, and there was a mere 17 minutes left until Period 2 would begin. By 8:10AM, he had arrived at ROBLOX High School. He looked around him and saw seveal groups of people, the people like him, without Robux, also known as 'noobs,' and then there were the Robux-users, who looked a thousand times better than the 'noobs.' They were independant, strong, smarter and generally better at everything. Blue would have given anything to be able to use Robux, but he couldn't afford to do so. There were other, more important things in life, but Blue was happy as he was, and he had a great friend to turn to whenever he needed to.

Emily was different to most Robux-users, she didn't care about how someone looked, she cared about the person deep down inside of them. She was kind, sweet and everything Blue wanted in a girl. The only problem was that he didn't know how to get her. Emily had several groups of friends, whereas it was nearly impossible for Blue to make friends, his only valid way to do so was to befriend Emily's friends.

The best part of Emily's lifestyle was that she attended the same High School as Blue, thus he could see her almost every day. Unfortunately, today of all days there was a LOT of traffic, and Blue was becoming continuously more agitated as time ticked away.

Luckily for him, his favourite song came onto the Radio at that moment, ready to cheer up anyone, and EVERYONE who was listening.

"We hope you enjoyed that song, aaand now we'll be playing the ROBLOX Anthem, officially released by the Parliament only three weeks ago!" exclaimed the Radio.  
"OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Blue responded, dancing in his seat as his favourite song came on. He began to sing along with the beat, almost losing focus of the traffic.

"Doo-babity-boo!" he sang, parking his car just around the corner from the school.

He got out of the car as the Anthem concluded and locked it, walking past the skate park to get to the main entrance. As he did, he passed by a gang of three rich kids who were laughing and messing around with their skateboards.

One of them turned around and grinned at Blue, who simply looked back through his purple shades.

"Well, if it isn't the No-Bux boy!"  
"Ha-ha, no-bux! No-bux!"  
"YEAH, NOOOOOB!" they teased.

"Back off guys, I haven't done anything wrong," Blue rolled his eyes.  
The Ringleader stepped off of a higher section of the skate park and walked towards Blue, growling, "Your mum did something wrong when she had you. Oh wait! I forgot she couldn't afford to do better!"

This was where Blue draw the line. He stomped right up in the bully's face and glared at him, they were so close in fury that their foreheads were almost connected. The two other bullies could almost see a spark of electricity surge between them.

It appeared as if one of them was about to punch the other, but before either one of them had the chance, a loud voice bellowed at them from a distance.

"HEY, LEAVE BLUE ALONE, WILL YA?!" it rang in their ears. Emily jumped down from an even-higher wall, her gorgeous blonde ponytail flapping behind her in the gusts of wind. The three bullies (and Blue) turned to look at her as she glared at all of them.

"You guys need to stop fighting every day before, during or after school!" she briefly shouted, grabbing Blue's arm and dragging him away from the crowd.

Blue stared at Emily in amazement, wondering why she reacted like that today of all days.  
"Emily,"  
"YES?"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I'm sick of seeing you in trouble, Blue! I don't want you getting any more hate for who you are, let alone being hurt!"  
"I can take care of myself..."

Emily stopped outside the staircase just inside of school, and sighed.  
"Oh really? In that case, why don't you resist me when I do that?"  
"Uh, because-"  
"I knew it!" she snapped her fingers, implying that she had officially claimed victory over this conversation.

She giggled a little, realising that she and her best friend were squabbling over nothing, and looked at him in the eyes, "Are you coming to Art now? The bell's about to ring."

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet quickly, I'll meet ya there, 'kay?" Blue smiled back.  
"Alright!" Emily smirked, running up the stairs to art. Blue made his way into the toilet, and came out around five to ten minutes later. He dried his hands with a few paper towels and walked upstairs, readying himself for the second half of art. Suddenly, a smashing sound sent waves of high-pitched frequencies through Blue's ears. He looked around and saw someone trying to break the glass of a certain door.

A black-hooded figure stood in front of the door holding a sign which specifically read, _"OUT OF BOUNDS!"_

Blue squinted at the figure, wondering what to do about his or her mysterious actions. Finally, he spoke up.  
"Excuse me! I-err, I don't think you're supposed to be doing that! I mean, the principal himself made it clear that nobody was to enter that room... it's locked for a reason ya know!" he explained. Just then, the door was flung open with one more swift kick from the figure, and the culprit lifted their hood.

It was a girl, tall, but not as tall as Blue, slightly larger than him but with better clothes, her hair was a smooth, long brown, with a determined grin that spoke a hundred words at once. She turned to Blue for a split-second, staring at him in surprise, to which Blue responded by mimicking exactly what she did, but eventually she ran into the room and leapt into a pipe on the other side.

"Hey, wait! What the-" Blue shouted in an attempt to follow her. He was ready to jump into the Warp Pipe as well, but the floor somehow cracked beneath him and shattered completely.

He began falling, and of course, screaming.

His surroundings began to darken and become a mixture of brown dirt, red fire and black darkness, he was falling into a cave. It felt like forever that he was falling, as if it were a bottomless pit.

About two minutes later, he began to roll down some steep hills, go flying around what some miners would call 'ring routes' or 'diversions,' and then at last, land in what looked like a secret area that hadn't been touched for years. Pieces of broken rock and dirt flew onto his head, causing him to yelp slightly in pain a few times. As he finally looked up, he saw a glowing item which seemed very suspicious to him. It appeared to be some sort of machine, the plug was 'forcefully' pulled out of the socket which was discharging small amounts of static electricity from solid rock.

"I feel like maybe I should re-connect that..." he wondered. At last, he stood up and placed the plug carefully back in its socket. The machine sprung back into life, lights turning on around it as it began to work again.

Blue mindlessly strolled into the machine, slotting the glass door back into place. He was very confused as to what was going on, but what happened next was even more mind-boggling. A fan above him began to twirl rapidly, beams of white energy zapped him from all possible dimensions. Something was happening to Blue that had clearly been unbeknownst to Robloxian kind beforehand for many years. He groaned slightly as he felt his entire body beginning to reshape.

His hair slowly re-coloured itself an eerie-dark shade of blue and lengthened itself to the point where it was almost hanging down from in front of his ears. A red scarf curled itself aimlessly around his neck and his clothes were replaced with a Black Cardigan and plain grey sweatpants before someone could say 'DOMINO'S PIZZA!'

Everything became a little blurry for him at that moment, he started to feel feint, his eyes became droopy and his limbs became weak and tired. Everything became black as he felt himself falling for the infinitieth time, his life was changing in the space of approximately thirty minutes...

Blue had certainly changed, for a start.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey again! Yes, I know the pace of this chapter is very fast, but I wanted it to sum up as much storyline as possible so that we can finally get started on the big dramatic plot. :3  
**_

 _ **Yes, Blue loves Emily. Yes, we will find out who the girl with brown hair is very soon.**_

 _ **But that's all to be introduced very soon. ;)**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you're wondering what the clothes are that Blue recieved towards the end of the chapter, I will tell you sometime soon, hopefully.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, stay tuned once again, I'll see you next time! :D**_


End file.
